1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pitching machine for batting practice as in baseball or softball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-eye coordination is vitally important in batting a pitched ball. Therefore, the more practice a batter gets at batting pitched balls, the better his hand-eye coordination becomes. The more realistic it is, the better, but no team has enough pitchers to give each potential batter, including other pitchers, adequate "game-like" batting practice. Existing pitching machines are helpful but do not provide the speed, trajectory and variation of pitches that a batter will see in a game. Thus, a batter's timing is not optimized.